Tu recuerdo
by Nekane Lawliet
Summary: -Yaoi- Ha pasado mucho tiempo y Milo no ha podido olvidarlo, porque él parece perseguirlo; su cosmos, su aroma, su caminar, su voz, todo de él sigue impregnado en el Santuario y nadie le cree.


**N/A:** Hola a todos, antes que nada, lo de siempre, gracias por estar dándose el tiempo de leer mi nuevo delirio.

És fanfic es una respuesta al reto propuesto por **Kurenai-yume**. Ésta chica me envió un e-mail al leer en mi blog que podía enviarme retos (no conforme con todos los que tengo por delante xD). Su reto, en resumen, consistía en un MiloxSaga donde el primero lo recordara en algún punto entre la muerte de Aioros y la batalla de las Doce Casas, debido a que, al menos en el manga, se declara a Saga como "desaparecido". Debía ser triste y desesperante y no mayor a las 2 mil palabras.

Creo que lo pude cumplir bastante bien. Al menos a mí me ha dejado satisfecha el resultado, pero al final, ustedes siempre son los jueces. Kurenai, gracias y...éste fic es todo tuyo ;)

Disfruten.

* * *

**TU RECUERDO**

**Por Nekane Lawliet**

**.**

**.  
**

El perfume llegó a su nariz mucho antes de que el dueño de tan embriagadora fragancia llegase a aparecer por las escaleras de su templo, de hecho, el susodicho dueño aún estaba cinco templos más abajo y ya podía percibir su olor…aunque, también, sólo podría estar imaginándose cosas, después de todo, no sería la primera vez. Aquel era un delicioso aroma que siempre conseguía abrir y vaciar la caja de recuerdos que intentaba, totalmente en vano, sellar y ocultar en lo más profundo de su alma. Una caja oxidada por las lágrimas que ningún tiempo supo ahuyentar mejor que el compartido por él y que volvió junto con el humo que expulsaban sus labios, respirando recargado en un pilar observando la nada.

El Santuario sigue tan igual y tan diferente a cuando él pisaba esa tierra. Con sus altas y grises construcciones perfilándose en cada rincón. Pero grises e inhóspitas como las recuerda y le taladran la cabeza; tan desprovistas de todo ínfimo rastro de color, como todos sus recuerdos luego de ese dichoso día en que Saga de Géminis se fue y jamás volvió.

De antes de ese día recuerda a la perfección casi todo lo que vivió a su lado. Tiene recuerdos visuales, olfativos, táctiles; pero cada vez que llega a los auditivos no es capaz de evocar su voz sin romper en llanto. Deseaba volver a verlo y saciar la sed de tenerlo otra vez con él.

—Tú… ¿fumando otra vez, no lo habías dejado ya? —pronunció una voz que se escuchó tan lejana e irreal que pensó que, nuevamente, estaba imaginando cosas. No fue sino hasta que el cigarrillo desapareció de sus labios, que sus ojos se cruzaron con los verde-azules de Camus, que en algún momento había llegado a su templo por la entrada contraria y que le había arrebatado el cigarrillo de los labios, pisándolo hasta reducirlo a algo infumable.

Ahí estaba el hombre que era su mejor amigo, como siempre, preocupándose por él aunque su rostro no reflejara nada. Aquella era su forma de decirle: "vamos, hombre, no te metas esta porquería y llora conmigo". El único entre todos los Santos de Athena a quien podía llamar con todos los calificativos para referirse a una persona por quien se sentía un amor fraternal. Porque Camus no era sólo su amigo, era su hermano y la verdad es que, para esas alturas, ya no sabría qué hacer si también él se fuera de su vida.

—No quiero volver a verte con ésta porquería en la boca ¿me oíste? —le dijo, o al menos fue lo que predijo que había dicho, pues sus ojos sólo captaron el movimiento de sus labios, pero no las palabras que habían salido de ellos.

Permaneció inmutable, observando al francés como si de una aparición se tratara, provocando que Camus abandonara su actitud recriminatoria y su rostro inmutable, sustituyéndolos por una verdadera preocupación. Acuario colocó su mano en el hombro del otro griego y le buscó la mirada, posando la otra mano en el otro hombro para quedar cara a cara con Milo.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes bien?

—_No_—pensó, pero de sus labios salió otra cosa—Estoy bien—intentó sonreír, pero el gesto en su rostro era una mueca carente de significado—, no te preocupes por mí.

—Sabes que a mí no puedes mentirme, así que mejor ni lo intentes—dijo entonces el Acuario, ignorando completamente lo que había dicho y leyéndole el pensamiento.

Milo abandonó su intento por convencerlo y soltó un largo suspiro, devolviendo su mirada hacia el Templo de los Gemelos que lograba apreciarse desde ahí a la perfección. Inconscientemente, una vez retraído en sus pensamientos, se olvidó de la presencia de su amigo y el contacto de sus manos se desvaneció. Sacó de su bolsillo la cajetilla de cigarrillos y se llevó uno a los labios, pero antes de poder encenderlo, nuevamente desapareció. Miró a Camus con reproche, pero inmediatamente abandonó su expresión y regresó su mirada a aquello que había estado observando todo el día, todos los días; a la espera de que en cualquier momento **él** subiera hasta Escorpión.

Fuera de todo parámetro de broma, casi podía asegurar que lo veía salir de su Templo, portando esa armadura que lo hacía lucir más imponente de lo que de por sí ya era. Subiendo cada escalón con esa elegancia que exudaba a cada paso, con el largo cabello azul marino que se agitaba sensual y juguetón tras su espalda, dejando a su paso la estela de la fragancia a cítricos que tanto lo enloquecía.

—_Buenos días, Escorpión._

Decía. Eso si se despertaba muy temprano, antes del amanecer y corría escaleras abajo hasta llegar a Tauro y fingir que se dirigía a cualquier parte, sólo para encontrarse con él.

—_Buenas noches, Escorpión._

Eso si volvía a su templo después de él. Teniendo que pasar, forzosamente, por la Casa de Géminis y tener que pedir permiso para pasar por ahí.

— _Que simpático eres, Escorpión._

Eso, si tenía mucha suerte y el chiste había sido lo suficientemente bueno como para sacar una ligera sonrisa que lo volvía tan endemoniadamente hermoso.

A tres sencillas frases se resumía todo aquel delirio que Milo tenía sobre una relación inexistente. Le gustaba pensar que Saga estaba loco por él, que salía de Géminis y subía los escalones casi al trote para verlo a él, que se levantaba antes del amanecer para encontrarlo en Tauro. Pero era sólo un lindo sueño, pues Saga estaba loco, sí, pero por Aioros. Subía los escalones con una sonrisa y subiendo de a dos para ver a Aioros. Se levantaba antes del amanecer y volvía ya entrada la noche, porque pasaba el día al lado de Aioros.

Aioros, el traidor.

Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro lleno de dolor. A su memoria volvió el día en que lo vio por última vez. Aquel día en que se rompió la rutina de su "conversación"; aquel día en que, en lugar de entrenar como era su costumbre, el Santo de Géminis había permanecido en las gradas del Coliseo, sobándose las sienes y murmurando palabras inentendibles. El día en que por fin había sacado valor de alguna parte para acercarse e iniciar la plática.

—_No se ve muy bien, Géminis._

—_Me duele la cabeza_—sonrió—_, no es nada._

—_Nos han dicho que hoy el Patriarca elegirá a su sucesor. Será un líder al que estaré honrado de servir_—y él volvió a sonreír.

—_Aún no me eligen, también podrían elegir a Aioros._

—_Lo elegirá a usted, estoy seguro de eso. _

—_Que simpático eres, Escorpión._

—_No es broma, estoy convencido de lo que digo y, aún cuando eligieran a Sagitario, me encantaría pelear bajo sus órdenes, Géminis._

—_Te lo agradezco, Milo. Si llegaran a elegirme, serás mi mano derecha._

—_Estaría sumamente honrado, pero también estoy seguro que ese honor no me pertenecerá a mí_—intentó bromear.

—_No, te equivocas. Si yo soy Patriarca, Aioros estaría demasiado ocupado en otras cosas de interés personal para "el Patriarca"_—y le guiñó un ojo, palmeó su hombro y sonrió de nuevo.

Se sintió morir de alegría. Aún cuando el hombre se dio la vuelta y se fue sujetando su cabeza y gruñendo algo entre dientes. Ahora que lo pensaba, sí que debía dolerle la cabeza de forma horrible, quizá presentía lo que sucedería tan sólo unas pocas horas después, cuando Arles señaló a Aioros de Sagitario como un traidor y lo acusó de querer asesinar a Athena.

Todos los Santos de Athena se congregaron para ir en buscar del traidor y terminar con su vida por aquel pecado. Todos menos Saga de Géminis. Ni siquiera se presentó al llamado de Arles un día después, no presenció el juicio que destituía al centauro dorado de su rango sin honores y cómo su cuerpo era lanzado a los animales. No se presentó, tampoco, cuando se le convocó para ser nombrado Patriarca y tampoco se apareció en ningún otro momento después de ese día, en que la historia del Santuario había dado un vuelco descomunal.

Lo buscaron por mucho tiempo. Pasaron los días, las semanas y, de un momento a otro, el tiempo se convirtió en un año entero sin señales del paradero de aquel hombre. Se le dio por desaparecido, pero esa era sólo una forma amable de decir "está muerto, ya no vale la pena".

¿Qué había pasado con él? Quizá, de haber sabido que aquella sería la última vez que lo vería, habría dicho algo más, quizá se habría atrevido a tocarlo, a llamarlo por su nombre, si se hubiera visto más aventurado, quizá hasta le habría robado un beso.

¿Estaría muerto? ¿Estaría vivo? Y si así era ¿Dónde estaba entonces? ¿La traición de Aioros lo habría llevado a la locura? O, quizá, no soporto saber a su amor muerto y lo siguió en el camino.

Cómo le gustaría saberlo.

Selló sus ojos una vez más, agarrando con fuerza la mano de Camus. Llenó sus pulmones de oxígeno y pudo sentirlo, juraba que podía sentir el cosmos de Saga en alguna parte del Santuario. A veces podía sentir que clamaba por ayuda, que estaba desesperado gritando que alguien fuera a rescatarlo; ¿de qué o quién y a dónde? No lo sabía y casi se deshacía en la desesperación por saberlo.

Se estaba volviendo loco. Porque aún se empecinaba por jurar y perjurar que Saga estaba vivo. Vivo y en algún lugar en ese mismo Santuario. Se lo había dicho a Camus, le había rogado a Arles permitirle ir a buscarlo y a Aioria le había prometido que encontrar a Saga significaría obtener respuestas; lo había hecho tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta y, aún así, nadie le creía, nadie quería ayudarlo.

Siempre era la misma respuesta. Siempre la misma negativa. Siempre el mismo dolor y la misma desesperación.

—"Él no va a volver, esté vivo o esté muerto, no volverá jamás. Entiéndelo, déjalo ir_"_—le decía Camus.

—"Esta muerto, Milo. ¿Cuántas veces he de repetírtelo para que lo entiendas? Nadie más que tú es capaz de sentir su cosmos, es sólo tu obsesión y necesidad por que esté vivo" —lo intentaba convencer Arles en cada visita para rogar por su permiso.

—"Si no había nada que ocultar, él no tenía porque irse"—se limitaba a echarle en cara el Santo de Leo.

Un suspiro y otro más. Luego una lágrima necia resbalando por su mejilla y una mano, aunque fría como su dueño, le transmitía un poco de calor al deshacerse de ese hilo de líquido salado. Sus ojos se fijaron en los de Camus, que, en un suceso tan extraño como el paso de los cometas, se les veía contrariados y cargados de preocupación. Milo sonrió de lado, una sonrisa medio sincera medio comprometida.

—Me está volviendo loco…y ni siquiera está aquí — dijo con voz ausente y muy bajita.

—Éste vicio acabará por matarte, Milo. De una u otra manera—respondió, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros del griego y atrayéndolo a él para abrazarlo, destrozando al mismo tiempo el cigarrillo con dos dedos, pero sin referirse realmente a aquella droga.

—"Buenos días, Escorpión. Buenos días, Acuario" —pronunció la voz áspera y grave de Arles al pasar por el octavo templo.

Y nuevamente su delirio volvía. Un atisbo prácticamente extinto del cálido cosmos del geminiano se hizo presente, oprimiéndole el corazón. Un ruego débil llegó a sus oídos y un sollozo desesperado por ayuda le hizo tragar saliva para no hacer algo impropio en la presencia de su líder. Al paso de Arles, el inconfundible aroma a cítricos del cabello de Saga le atacó su olfato. El sensual movimiento de cabello plateado se removía tan igual al de Géminis. Esa forma de saludarlo. Esa forma de caminar, con las ropas del Patriarca que siempre pensó que lo harían lucir aún más hermoso y muchísimo más majestuoso que la armadura de oro.

Sí, definitivamente estaba loco. Tan loco, que ya veía a Saga en su Patriarca.


End file.
